Trust In Me
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Christy is trying to get Billie to trust her, but Billie is torn between her loyalties to the Charmed Ones and her loyalty to her sister.


A/N: I know that this story probably sucks, but it was stuck in my head, so I had to write it out.

**Trust In Me**

Christy sat at Magic School waiting for her sister to come back from the Halliwell's Manor. She knew that Billie was attached to those girls, but she also knew that she had to let go of that attachment to fulfill her destiny. She had tried so hard to pull Billie away from them, but it didn't seem to be working. All Billie wanted to do was to have the five of them spend time with one another. Christy couldn't stand it. The sisters were "too good" and messed up the Triad's plan to take over the magical community.

Billie came in as Christy stood fuming about the sisters usurping her sister's time. Billie looked happy. She always seemed to look happy when she came from their house. The goody-two-shoes had practically brainwashed Billie into thinking that their power was greater than the Ultimate Power. Billie didn't know that she was a part of that power yet, and Christy didn't want to let her know. She knew that Billie knew that the sisters were after the Ultimate Power and would stop at nothing to get rid of it.

"You're back! It took you long enough!" Christy said annoyed with her sister being gone so long. "So did you learn anything new about the sisters?"

"No, was I supposed to?" Billie asked with a confused expression.

"You were supposed to find out why they let our parents die."

"I still don't think it's their fault."

"You know that if Piper hadn't held you back that Mom and Dad would still be alive."

"I can't know that for sure."

"Yes, you can. You just need to see them for who they are. They're the bad guys. They've always been the bad guys."

"I don't see them as being bad. They've done nothing but fight evil for the past eight years. How could that be bad?"

"They want the power that all of those demons and warlocks have possessed."

"If they wanted that, then why wouldn't they have those powers yet?"

"They weren't strong enough to take them until now."

"Christy, I don't believe you."

"You have to believe me. I'm your sister, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but I don't think you're right."

"So you trust the word of your "friends" over the word of your sister?"

"I just think you aren't giving them enough credit."

"Yes, I am. I know who they really are and you have to see it for yourself."

"Christy, I think you're all wrong."

"Billie, why can't you see that you've been brainwashed?"

"I haven't been brainwashed."

"Yes, you have."

Christy stood fuming at her sister for not trusting her about the sisters. She had to get Billie on her side no matter what. She decided to contact the Triad to see if they had any suggestions.

"Take on Phoebe," one said. "She's the weakest of the three. She has no real connection to the world except for her column and her sisters."

"How do I do it?"

"That is for you to figure out on your own."

"So I'm supposed to figure out how to take down one of the Charmed Ones without the help of any one."

"You have the help of Billie. You just need to persuade her."

"How do I do that?"

"Just show her that the sisters are evil. Show her that she can't trust them."

"How?"

"Use your power of persuasion on her."

"I don't have that kind of power."

"As her sister, you do."

Christy didn't know how to approach Billie about this without sending up red flags. She'd only been reintroduced to her sister very recently, but she knew that she did have the power to keep her sister on her side. She just had to ease Billie into being on her side.

The next time Billie decided to visit the sisters, she would go along. She was still a little afraid of Piper after Piper had injured her. Piper also seemed to be the only sister who sensed something sinister about Christy.

"I have to go with you," Christy persuaded Billie as Billie left to see the sisters. "I don't trust them. They could hurt you."

"I don't need you to baby sit me. I'm an adult now. I can take care of myself."

"But can you take them on without my help?"

"They aren't going to hurt me."

"Not now, maybe. Eventually they will try to kill you. They'll try to kill us both because they realize that we know their little secret."

"They're not evil, Christy. They've done so much good over the years. They can't be evil."

"They are evil, Billie. They're evil and they're after us. They had Mom and Dad killed, and now they're going to have us killed."

"Christy, you're paranoid."

"Just let me go with you. You'll be safer if I come along."

"Fine."

Christy kept her eye on the sisters as Billie helped them with yet another vanquishing potion. Christy had to wonder if this potion was the one they were making to kill Billie and her. It had been foreseen that the Charmed Ones were going to end the Ultimate Power, so that had to mean that Billie and she were in danger. When she saw Phoebe go downstairs, she followed her.

"I know that you're going to try to kill me and Billie," Christy said as she confronted Phoebe. "Don't try to lie and say that you're her friend. I know you aren't. So how are you going to do it? A potion? A spell? Or are you going to kill us some other way? Are you going to get some of your demon friends to do it for you?"

"Christy, we're not after you," Phoebe replied with a surprised look on her face. "What gave you the idea that we think you're a threat?"

"You have the power to see the future and so does a friend of mine. He foresaw that you were going to have us killed. All to set your sister's husband free. Billie still thinks you're good. I see you for who you are. All I have to do is show Billie that you're only working with her to get that guy free. When you're done, you'll kill us both."

"That's not true."

"Stop lying."

Christy headed back upstairs. She led Billie to the side away from Piper and Paige.

"I confronted Phoebe, and she practically spilled her guts on how she's going to kill us. She hates us, especially you. She thinks that you've been using her all along to try and save the world from them. She knows that we're the only force of good that's left around here."

"That's not true. Even if the sisters were evil, Wyatt isn't. He's the strongest force of good in the world."

"How do you know? He's probably influenced by them, too."

"Christy, stop it. You're just trying to pull me away from them. I don't know why, but it has to stop. You have to trust me to know that I know that the sisters are good."

"No. You have to trust me to know that they're not good."

"I'm sorry, Christy. I just don't see what you see."

"You have to look closer."

"I'm looking as closely as I can."

"No, you're not. Trust me. They're bad."

"I just can't see it."

"I'm your sister; I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"I'm not saying that you're lying. I just think you may be mistaken."

"So you basically don't trust my judgment because you've been around them and they've acted like they're the best people in the world."

"They haven't acted like that. They are good people, and they're good witches."

"No, they aren't. They're corrupting you."

"Christy, maybe all that time with the demons got to you. You don't seem to trust anyone. You can even trust in me that maybe I'm right."

"Because I _know_ that you aren't."

Billie sighed as Christy stormed off. Billie wanted her sister to be wrong, but all of her persistence had planted a seed of doubt in Billie. Now she was starting to trust her sister about this, but she couldn't just abandon the sisters on the off-chance that Christy was right. If she left them because she thought they were evil and they weren't, then she would lose the only people who had been there for her during her search for her sister. She would lose the only people who had helped her become a stronger witch.

Everything came down to trust, and Billie wasn't sure which side she trusted more. She couldn't even trust herself right now since she was in so much doubt about everything. She just needed to find a way to trust one side or the other. She wanted to figure this out on her own, but she didn't know how. If she asked one side to help her, then it might seem like she didn't trust them to begin with. She just needed a clear answer, but she knew that no matter what she tried, she would never be able to completely know the answer. She would never know who was more trustworthy.


End file.
